Killamin
(John) Killamin is a death match wrestler for Macabre Luchacore Syndicate. He has the distinction of being one of the few wrestlers to have ever wrestled over 500 death matches in his career, the results of which have left him with his distinctive scar-covered appearance. Debut In Texas All Pro (TAP) Minden made his debut at TAP's one and only show: Annihilation Day. He put on a losing effort against the legendary Terry Funk. West Coast Pro Wrestling (1999-2000) Killamin finally found his first real niche in wrestling with the SoCal indie company WCPW. He began his career in WCPW in a tandem with wrestler by the name of Don Diego-they christened themselves the Don Juans and had minimal success. After this he would go on to join the Midnight Nation-a group of vampire wannabaes who would terrorize the company for 6 months until a new group came in. This group was known as the Label. The feud between these 2 factions became legendary in the SoCal indie scene and indie wrestling in general when it had it's contorversial final match War Games match in February of 2000 at the infamous show: Doomsday. In Japan (2000-2004) Minden was lucky and did not receive serious injury like several participants of the match did. After the match, when WCPW was closed due to court proceedings Killamin found a stroke of luck. Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling came knocking at his door. From there Killamin became a mainstay on the Japanese death match independent circuit. After 2 three month tours, Minden moved to Tokyo. During his time in Japan he participated in over 200 death matches and even helped train the 2002 class from Battle Roses Pro Dojo. It was at the BRPD that reintroduced Minden with Ash Murdock. Bushido Championship Wrestling (2004-2005) Murdock actually brought Minden on for the 2004 Kamikaze Cup. Killamin became the man to beat quickly, until in early 2005 he suffered a broken neck during a barbwire steel cage match with longtime rival Nick Dagger due to a botched spot. This would lay Minden up out of wrestling for the next 5 years. The Indie Death Match Circuit, a Return To Japan and Mexico (2010-2015) After recovering from his near career-ending injury Minden headed back to Japan for an extensive 6 month tour after which he did a 1 year tour of the Indie Death Match circuit. At this point Minden made a difficult decision to move once again to Tokyo. Where from 2012 until early 2015 he worked as death match fighter in many of the top companies in Japan (including APACHE Pro, BJW, FMW, FREEDOMS and FUCK). Minden got the opportunity to work Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion, Lucha POP, Desastre Total Ultraviolento and Los Perros del Mal off and on from 2011 until 2014. European Tour (2014-2015) Minden did a 2 week death match tour of Europe for Germany's wXw and Britian's Fight Club: Pro promotions. Puroresu Purgatorio & Macabre Luchacore Syndicate (2015) After Minden's longtime girlfriend, Seiko Hisakawa, finished with Battle Roses Pro the duo decided to return to the US. There he worked a show for Puroresu Purgatorio called Pro Wrestling Babylon going clear to the finals but coming up short against Regal Ant. After his stint there Killamin rekindled a connection with an old promoter friend-The Face of Sin-and he began working for MLSyn. Personal Life Minden lives with his longtime girlfriend, Seiko Hisakawa, in Texas City, TX. He is a dual US and Japanese citizen. He is a former strip club bouncer, a US roadie for German metalheads-Rammstein and an oil field worker when not living off wrestling. Recently, Minden has become a stunt coordinater for US Southwestern films. Finishing Moves *W✮ING Special (used since 2000) *Kill-a-Bomb (Mother F'n Bomb) (used since 2010) *Él Superkick (Stepping Side Kick) (used from 1999-2005) Theme Music BCW "Save Yourself" by Stabbing Westward | 2004-2005 JAPAN "Save Yourself" by Stabbing Westward | 2000-2012 "Royal Blood" by Bury Tomorrow | 2012-2015 MLSyn "Royal Blood" by Bury Tomorrow | 2015 PrP "Royal Blood" by Bury Tomorrow | 2015 TAP "Until It Sleeps" by Metallica | 1999 WCPW "Save Yourself" by Stabbing Westward | 1999-2000